Returning home
by Micah17
Summary: ONE SHOT Ok I had to do a story for english and this is what I turned in hope you enjoy. Umm review if you like I don't care cause it's only a one shot. Basicly Kagome comes home and she has a realization.


Returning Home  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own InuYasha and co.  
  
As Kagome hopped out of the well she smiled at her family's house. Since she had started going back to the feudal Japan through the well this place was starting to seem more of a second home. A year ago this thought would have scared her but it didn't anymore. She had started staying longer amounts of time in the past, at first only a few days but this time it had been a month. School was nearly impossible to keep up with but it was starting to seem pointless to try anymore.  
Her friends had long ago given up on her and even Hojo was beginning to show a lack in his persistence. While Hojo was starting to lose hope, Kouga was far from doing that. As the thought of Kouga passed through her mind you could see a noticeable sweat drop forming (v.v;)he would never give up.  
As she walked into her house she looked for Ji-san, Souta or her mom but no one was home. She sighed with disappointment then walked up to her room. Her mom always left her schoolwork on her desk. She needed to get started she had told InuYasha that she would be back in three days although it would not surprise her if he didn't come for her sooner. She glanced at the work on her desk and groaned, the pile of work was almost a foot high.  
Most of her homework to her displeasure turned out to be Algebra. She separated her classes into piles. Algebra was her worst subject and was the tallest stack of four. Her other classes were easy despite the fact she had missed a months worth of classes. She had just finished her third pile, which happened to be world history, when she heard her mother come home. When her mother saw her coming down the stairs she smiled at her daughter.  
"Hello Kagome!!" Ms. Higurashi was happy to see her daughter. Kagome's trips had grown steadily longer to the feudal era but she always missed her daughter. Seeing her daughter at home, safe was always a relief to her. Kagome never told her mom of the danger that she faced; yet her mother knew the danger to Kagome was immense. She would often wonder why she let her daughter go.but she always knew the answer to her question. Her daughter had a strong spirit and was strong headed whether or not she approved she knew Kagome would go to Feudal Japan. So she made the best of it and let her daughter go with a loving smile.  
Kagome helped her mom carry in the groceries. She was able to grab the remaining bags with little trouble. With all the battles with youkai and keeping up with InuYasha her strength had increased greatly. Helping her mother unpack all of the groceries the chatted away about recent events in their lives. Kagome found out that Souta was at a friends and Ji-san was at some sort of convention.  
She was disappointed but she was going to be home for three days, so she would most likely see them. Seeing her daughter's disappointment she gave her a reassuring smile telling her they should be home the next day.  
Kagome smiled thanking her mom she then went up to her room to finish her work. She sighed as she sat down and began her Algebra. Around six hours later a very exhausted Kagome was done with her work. She collapsed on to her bed out of exhaustion.  
Drifting into a peaceful sleep Kagome wondered what InuYasha and the rest of her friends were doing. At that same moment five hundred years in the past, a certain hanyou was wondering the same thing about her.  
Kagome awoke to the sound of her mother telling her it was time for school. She packed her books into her very unused backpack and started walking to school. Today was going to be tough for her, Ji-san made up the most unbelievable stories for her absence at school. Only he knew what he had told them this time. It was very embarrassing but there was no other way.  
On her way her two friends Yura and Eri ran up to her they looked like they were about to cry before she had a chance to ask what the deal was they threw there arms around her in a tight hug.  
"Kagome we were so worried!! They said you had SARS!!" They were almost crying now, Kagome reassured them she was fine now and continued her walk to school with her friends. 'Yep, today is going to be very long!' She thought with a smile. Arriving home hours later, she began to pack her yellow backpack. She used this bag for traveling in Japan with InuYasha her hanyou companion. She decided to surprise InuYasha and the rest of her friends by returning early. After she finished she waved goodbye to her mom then turned to go to the well house.  
Swinging her legs over the edge of the well she though she was glad to be going home. She paused as she realized her last thought. 'Home.' yes, it really was her home. She was more comfortable there. She enjoyed her journeys there and she loved the open spaces. It truly was her home. She was born in the 21st century but the Ancient Japan was her home. Jumping into the well and feeling the familiar blue light surround her she knew she was returning home. 


End file.
